A Light Behind The Clouds
by Shie79
Summary: Mendung memang tidak jelas, dan semuanya semakin abstrak jika pikirannya pun terkendali oleh suatu kesedihan, setelah ia memikirkan pertolongan dari seseorang yang tak begitu akrab dengannya. #VocaldMedicJam2017


A Light Behind The Clouds

.

Gumpalan awan kelabu biasanya tidak akan berpengaruh pada dirinya. Awan sudah banyak menampung molekul titik air, tapi mendung itu hanya menetap beberapa lama.

Flower benci langkah kakinya yang juga terlapis oleh masalah fisik yang hanya berasal dari kepalanya. Padahal masalah itu ringan dalam angannya, tapi kesadarannya terhadap semua bentuk pelarian dan langkah murid-murid yang serupa dengannya tidak benar-benar hidup.

Mati rasa dalam dingin.

Langkahnya hanya punya unsur memuakkan dan ia ditinggalkan oleh semua yang berjalan. Mendung hanyalah abu-abu yang tidak menarik, tetap dalam kapasitas tak berubah baik dalam warna langit. Ia menjeda dirinya dibalik batang pohon, jalanan menuju sekolah hanya menyikat tenaga minimalisnya—mungkin ia sedang mengumpulkannya dalam diam-.

Apa yang menarik dari mendung, hingga dua orang dihadapannya mau berbual tentang awan?

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comport**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, dll**

 **Ditulis hanya untuk challenge, rasa pribadi dan ukur kemampuan.**

 **Note : Untuk VocaldMedicJam2017! Saya selalu punya mood yang buruk di sekolah dan berpikir bisa menyelesaikannya di sana.**

 **Warning : Don't like this pair? You can** **get away** **.**

 **.**

 **Mendung memang tidak jelas, dan semuanya semakin abstrak jika pikirannya pun terkendali oleh suatu kesedihan, setelah ia memikirkan pertolongan dari seseorang yang tak begitu akrab dengannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dingin semakin menyesap dalam dirinya ketika seseorang menderingkan hingga segala perubahan rasa itu kembali berkecamuk.

"Kenapa kau malah tidur di sini?"

Yohioloid—kebanyakan orang memendekkan penggalan itu menjadi Hio-, uluran itu terjeda tidak seperti menadahkan, dan kebingungan dari orang itu mencuat sembari menagih jawaban.

"Aku—tidak ingat." Ujung jemari mencapai pelipis, tapi tak begitu menopangnya. Mendung dibelakang pemuda itu agak keruh, dingin yang respon sesaat berubah menjadi sungguhan.

"Seperti ada yang salah denganmu."

Bukan teman dekat, hanya makhluk dalam satu kategori belajar—kelas—yang sama, untuk apa peduli padanya?

Menggeleng, entah dalam makna ia akan berjuang dalam meniti jalan lagi atau menyuruh pergi orang yang merunduk di depannya, semuanya mendadak seperti ilusi.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." Hio membetulkan ulurannya lalu menyergap pergelangan tangannya ketika kebaikan itu belum diterima.

Flower membutuhkan jeda istirahat, beberapa menit lagi. "Tidak usah, cepatlah pergi sebelum terlambat."

"Kita memang sudah terlambat." Dia memperjelas pertolongan itu untuk mengajaknya beranjak.

Penderitaan dalam dirinya benar-benar menjalar dan pegal di sana-sini. Ia seperti terjerembab lebih dalam menuju dimensi lain, tapi tidak seorang pun benar-benar menjemputnya untuk keluar dari sana sekalipun orang yang membantunya untuk mengarah pada jalan yang sebaliknya cukup banyak memberi instruksi—tidak sediam sesering kelihatannya.

.

* * *

.

Pada akhirnya, awan berat akan menangis, hanya rintikan awal seperti menyiram tanaman, dan mereka mendapat tempat bernaung setelah disiram dengan porsi yang cukup membuat rambutnya layu.

Ia ingin terus menepi, jika itu bisa menjadi obat kecil untuk melambatkan perputaran aneh dalam kepalanya selepas berjalan. Hio benar-benar menanti bis dari arah kanan, dan hanya itu hasil terawangnya yang tanpa menoleh ke manapun.

Kenapa orang itu mau menolongnya? Dan mereka 'bolos' bersama?

Padahal banyak kebebasan yang dapat diraihnya untuk bisa menghanyutkan berbagai efek samping, tanpa membuat siapapun absen.

Apa yang salah dari kenyataan itu hingga terjadi remuk yang tidak jelas di dalam hatinya, seolah itu merupakan titik kepastian—ia tidak begitu memihak bahwa kepastian itu adalah kebaikan Hio-? Matanya mulai bereaksi dengan air.

Bahkan jika seperti itu rasanya berteman, materi itu terkadang tak punya koheren dengan kesedihannya.

.

* * *

.

Flower tidak pernah mengalami pengendalian dalam pikirannya ketika fisiknya terperangkap oleh suhu abnormal yang sama.

Seolah kejadian dalam durasi kehidupannya adalah kepingan kartu-kartu yang asal-asalan menempatkan dirinya dalam kotak perekam, tak terikat dengan jenis, jalan kisah yang melompat-lompat, namun semuanya tetap menghasilkan respon yang sama; kesedihan.

Semuanya begitu tak jelas, tapi kesedihan itu sarat dengan penyesalan.

Bis bisa mengantarkan mereka pada ruangan hening yang menampung orang-orang yang sama-sama kelelahan, tertidur ala kadarnya, yang bisa untuk ditirunya—tapi kesedihan itu tetap mempertontonkan dirinya. Kenangan masa lampau, filosofi kehidupan, ketuhanan, dan video lagu.

"Kenapa kau terus menangis?" Aksen yang agak ragu untuk membentuk kalimat itu, dia lebih menonjolkan rasa heran terhadap perilakunya.

Flower sebatas melirik, tidak ingin mengatakan apapun. Demam tidak pernah menyebalkan seperti ini hingga terlibat dengan tangan orang lain.

Jaket lain tiba-tiba ikut melingkupi dirinya yang sudah terbalut jaket sejak awal. Ia mendadak mengurusi maksud itu dalam gestur kepalanya lalu menarik secuil kain untuk bentuk ketidakmengertian, dan orang disebelahnya hanya menontonnya.

"Kuharap dengan itu kau tidak begitu merasakan sakit."

.

* * *

.

Hio tidak bisa berbuat lebih karena batas keuangannya yang terbagi dua bersama Flower.

"Maaf, aku malah membuatmu mendatangi rumahku." Pertolongan spontan yang memiliki alur konyol, setelah berjalan melewati beberapa rumah sebagai bukti kekurangan itu.

Gadis itu masih membisu dan tetap menekuri kesedihannya, dia tidak memberikan secuil pencerahan tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya bersedih itu.

"Aku akan mencari obat-obatan yang—mungkin—bisa cocok denganmu." Hio kebingungan mengambil langkah lain yang bisa dipersiapkannya soal suasana ruangan, bentuk kenyamanan gadis yang masih mengalurkan tangisannya itu atau bagaimana cara meredakan tangisan itu—ya ampun! Ia sendiri heran; kenapa bisa perbuatan baik itu muncul tanpa pemikiran. Selain dalihnya menjadi pulang ke rumah karena malas dengan hukuman sekolah—sedikit penindasan bisu juga di sana.

"Kau bisa berbaring di sofa." Mereka disambut rintikan air berat sepanjang berjalan, tapi ia tidak begitu peduli pada dirinya, sepanjang bahan kimia yang berjejer dalam tampungan kotak itu tetap ditelusur jemarinya. Tampungan itu tidak lengkap dengan termometer, gunting, dan obat antibiotik—obat yang sudah jelas dibutuhkannya.

Ia berpaling ke belakang mengungkap kegelisahan. Apakah ada pencerahan selain ia harus mengurusi panas yang menjalari Flower—bahkan ia tidak begitu tahu; separah apa panasnya—dengan handuk kecil yang dicelupkan dalam air hangat? Itu merepotkan jika harus mengikuti perintah.

.

* * *

.

Lawan dari obat kimia adalah obat tradisional. Seorang Ibu—tetangganya memberitahunya, ketika Hio membutuhkan hujan sebagai pelampiasan tontonannya diluar, bahwa temulawak—rempah yang ditanam tetangga itu-, memiliki kegunaan yang menunjang berbagai penyakit yang dikenal banyak orang.

Jenis rizoma itu begitu asing dalam kepalanya, apa yang bisa diperlakukannya pada seraup batang abstrak itu tidak lebih dari petunjuk untuk mengubahnya menjadi obat—Ibu itu memberinya buku petunjuk-.

Rimpang temulawak hanya harus dicuci, diparut, dan ditambahkan setengah gelas air panas. Angannya mengenai bentuk akhir tidak begitu sampai. Apa hanya dari satu benda, yang bahkan hanya perlu dibaur dua sendok madu dan bunga kapuk, benar-benar menjadi obat? Tutorial dalam buku begitu merepotkan.

Tapi, kenapa menolong sosoknya secara langsung—itu tak begitu merepotkan?

.

* * *

.

Hio baru mengerjakannya setengah tutorial, karena air panas harus meluruh dalam dingin sebelum diperas dan dicampurkan dengan bahan lain.

Alih-alih sang tamu terlelap menghabiskan sofa, mengabaikan basah yang bersarang dalam jaket paling luar. Rasanya ia ingin merunut satu per satu kejadian; kenapa tidak menggunakan jalan pintas sekolah dengan mengirimkan Flower pada ruang kesehatan meski kehidupan membosankan harus mengalur di sana bagi dirinya, seperti biasanya.

Ia tidak meminta apapun dari kebaikan spontan ini. Hanya secara tak langsung mengenali sosok ini, di ekskul paduan suara, yang hobi menyendiri juga.

Menaruh gelas dengan ramuan yang tak terbaca itu di meja—berdampingan dengan sofa.

.

* * *

.

Dimensi yang masih terus melahapnya membuatnya melupakan latar, lalu tiba-tiba ingatan yang baru terbentuk soal latar malah ditambah dengan hadiah serumpun temulawak yang dilumat oleh plastik.

"Kurasa kau harus meraciknya sendiri di rumahmu." Dia memaksa genggamannya untuk membungkus temulawak. Terakhir, lipatan kertas yang diserahkan.

Obat tradisional pernah dicobanya, tapi langkah pembuatannya itu remang-remang dalam kepalanya, setidaknya ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun hari ini. "Terima kasih. Kau mau mengambil resiko—dengan absen—dan bertanggung jawab. Aku berubah pandangan terhadapmu." Sebagai orang yang tak begitu dipahami karena yang selalu terlihat hanyalah sendiran ke manapun.

Dia tidak mengembangkan senyuman yang samar itu. "Aku tidak suka sekolah. Aku akan punya alasan yang jelas jika membantumu."

Flower merasa beban yang terselip dalam dirinya ditarik oleh kenyamanan yang ditawarkan pemuda itu, yang mempertanyakan kondisi lalu bersedia mengantarnya.

"Hujan sudah berhenti. Kita bisa pergi sekarang." Dia sudah nyaris menghilang dari ruangan, Flower tidak mengikuti berkat gelas yang menenggelam beberapa temulawak yang baru dijumpai di meja. Bentuk setengah 'kegagalan' ini mungkin kata kunci dari pemberian beberapa temulawak.

Sayangnya ia tidak bisa menertawakan keanehan ramuan itu, langkah kakinya seolah tergerus-gerus di sepanjang lantai hingga Sang Peracik Temulawak berkunjung untuk menggiringnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu."

"Kau memang baik hati sampai menyeduh temulawak itu…" Dekihan.

"Memang kelihatan payah, ya."

Mendung punya kisah unik ketika mau menggeraikan sinar yang meski tak begitu mencolok, ia merasa duduk dibelakang sepeda bersama jalanan yang hanya memunculkan empat-lima orang merupakan awal bagi dirinya, sinar yang pemalu di antara awan-awan mendung itu yang membimbing arah.

Seperti mendung beberapa hari yang lalu—yang tak menarik mencoba membebaskannya dari mati rasa yang dialaminya.

Tertarik pada alam benar-benar bukan dirinya. Apa itu semacam refleksi dari kekaguman; seperti ini rasanya punya teman? Bahkan orang-orang yang bisa akrab dengannya belum tentu benar-benar berkorban.

Sinar itu sudah merobek hatinya. Masa bodoh untuk hubungan alam dan pertemanan. Apakah ia bisa berharap bahwa pemuda dengan surai pirang yang seolah merupakan penyebab sinar itu, dapat berbicara dengannya lagi, jika ia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya.

"Terima kasih…." Lirihan yang tertangkup dengan rengkuhan.

Sepeda nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. "A-Aku kaget, kukira…."

Ia berharap mendung punya akhir yang seperti ini lagi.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Delapan Obat Demam Tradisional dan Alami Paling Efektif ( )**

 **Sebenarnya agak katro, dari orang yang saling tak begitu mengenal bisa kek gini *efek malam*. Seneng juga bisa selese meski cuman seribu kata. Efek demam si Flower ini gw pernah alamin, semacam pergantian mood, tapi di gugel gak ada :v. Trus soal si Hio yang gak suka sekolah, gw juga gak suka sekolah! Kita sepakat!**

 **Cuman satu setengah skip yang dikerjain di sekolah. Sisanya malam dari jam tujuh nyampe jam sebelas ., itupun cuman dijeda oleh kegiatan manusiawi (?) termasuk bersihin rumah dari banjir kecil. Rasanya gw baru tahu kalo bikin story itu rudet (?) banget…hiks.**


End file.
